Kimiko Saioji
Personality She's nice, hates arguments and always says yes to everything. Sometimes, her kindness is taken for granted or gets others mislead. History Miho Saioji is a hunter; one of the best, in fact. She has never got a bruise in any of her hunting courses in the forest and she has always brought back to the market, the most expensive things not until one day, she was attacked by a random boar. She was left unconscious and had her leg broken, Sukuna-biko-na, found her in an immediate stroll in the famed forest of Shirakami-Sanchi. Sukuna-biko-na healed her even her broken leg and in a few days, she woke up and found Sukuna-biko-na beside her. Miho and Sukuna became close. They had a great relationship and fell in love. They made love and they named their offspring as Kimiko. Before leaving his beloved family, Sukuna has told Miho about what he was which resulted her to have the need to flee to America and left Kimiko a ring that had a ruby gem as a pendant that turns into a shield. Kimiko grew up in America and had a tough life. She was often bullied as a nerd because of being Asian even if she was a really good dresser and was beautiful. The bullying never ended for Kimiko because fighting back was not in her vocabulary at all. She was kind and had been nothing but that. Years has passed and Kimiko's mother, Miho, has forgotten where she was supposed to bring Kimiko and that was when Sukunabikona appeared into their lives again but it was only in Miho and Kimiko's dreams. Later, Miho drove Kimiko to camp guided with Sukunabikona's and has been claimed as Sukuna-biko-na's child. Powers Offensive #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to boil the moist in the target's body to inflict damage. #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to instantly brew curse medicine that inflicts random effects on the drinker or the target that had contact with the liquid. Defensive #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to douse the target with rice wine that makes them dizzy and weakened for a short period of time. #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to drown the target in rice wine that makes them drunk and unable to attack for a short period of time. Passive #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are stronger after bathing in a hot spring and after drinking rice wine. #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na have faster healing rate than others. Supplementary #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to cure wounds and sicknesses to some extent than other healer cabins. #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are able to create a temporary hot spring at any location which rejuvenates tired muscles, calms the mind and even enhances their fighting power for a short period of time. Counsellor Only #The counselor is able to transfer some his/her life force to heal fatal wounds. But this shortens his/her life span. Traits #Children of Sukuna-Biko-Na are the peacemakers. They try to mend or heal broken relationships. They are also laid back people. Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown